1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary mirror assembly and, more particularly, to an auxiliary mirror assembly for the sideview mirror of a wheeled vehicle, such as a car and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sideview mirror is mounted on a side of a car to provide a side-viewing effect to a driver in the car to protect the driver's safety. However, the angle of the sideview mirror is usually designed to fit the size of the car, so that when a trailer is attached to the car, the driver in the car cannot clearly see the trailer behind the car, thereby easily causing danger to the driver. A conventional auxiliary mirror assembly for the sideview mirror of a car comprises an auxiliary sideview mirror, a support post mounted on the auxiliary sideview mirror, two mounting brackets adjustably mounted on the support post, and two fastening bolts each extending through the respective mounting bracket and the support post to lock the respective mounting bracket onto the support post. The support post is provided with two guide slots to allow passage and guide movement of the two fastening bolts. Thus, when the two mounting brackets are unlocked from the two fastening bolts, the two mounting brackets are moved on the support post to adjust the distance between the two mounting brackets so that the two mounting brackets can be mounted on a sideview mirror to attach the auxiliary mirror assembly to the sideview mirror.